Killers
by Lion warrior
Summary: Two killing mildly crazy-(which is still debatable)-assassins are hired by the group of Po's worst enemies to eliminate Po. These Killers, as they are called, are the country's finest and most skilled assassins. Po's going to have to think out of the box to fight these guys, or better yet live!
1. Chapter 1

The Killers

 **Don't Own Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU," screamed Temuti.

"Dream on, Temi," Po joked. "Hey, I just came up with a nickname for him. Temi!"

"ARGGHH!" The giant warrior chief stormed towards Po. Po leaped into the air and walked down Temuti's back. Temuti charged right into his horde of men. He stumbled out of the heap and came at Po again. He punched left and right, right and left, and Po dodged each one with ease. Po then grabbed his hand, jumped over Temuti's horns, causing Temuti to slam onto his back. Po dusted his hand in victory.

"Well, it seems like your dream of defeating me as turned into your daily nightmare of being defeated! Who's the winner? Who's the winner," Po bragged.

"RETREAT!" Temuti screamed as they ran away, racing past Po.

"Whoa," Po got spun around from the passing oxen. "Someone get the name of that rider," Po muttered dizzily as Monkey and Viper came to help him up.

"They're getting away," Viper said.

"Let them go. They're not going to be able to handle all of this," Po said confidently strutting a pose. Monkey poked his belly causing it to jiggle.

"Yeah, they won't ever be able to handle that," Monkey laughed. "Come on, we better get to Master Shifu. I know Po's late for his lesson."

"Can't I just stay here for one minute or two or fifty."

"So you would rather stay here and help your father with the shop," Viper asked with a smirk. Po looked at Mr. Ping's shop filled with bustling, feisty people.

"Let's go up that mountain," Po said in a big mood swing, hiking up the tall mountain.

Meanwhile, as Temuti and his men ran for their lives, they ran towards a very dark place of the forest. "That panda is getting on my last nerve."

"So is he with us all," Said a voice behind Temuti. He turned around to see Tong Fo with his gorilla bodyguards.

"Something must be done," Temuti declared.

"We agree," Tong Fo replied. "Other people who have been pestered by the panda are meeting at Fung-Lee mountain. Bring your supply of money. We're going to find a way to do away with the Dragon Warrior." And it was so that Temuti brought two chests worth of the Qidong's treasury. Fung-Lee mountain is actually close to the metalworks that Lord Shen used. It still is surrounded by violent volcanic pressures. The lair was a cave in the Fung-Lee mountain. It was used for bandits to hide out. Now it was the meeting place of some of the worst villains Po ever knew. Tong Fo, the leader of the massive gang. Fenghuang, the powerful former Furious Five member gone completely evil. Junjie, the Kung Fu master who wants the Jade Palace and its powerful influence. Li-dong and Fung's gang, the massive giant croc with his puny cousin. Taotie, the evil genius inventor. These along with Temuti were there in council. "We all know why we are here. To figure out how to end the life of the Dragon Warrior."

"What can be done about it," Junjie asked.

"We should all gang up on him," Li-dong suggested, "he wouldn't see it coming."

"No," Temuti sternly said, "The Dragon Warrior's powers are able to counter even the Furious Five. And his powers are growing ever more."

"Plus, even if he was fighting us alone, he would defeat us. He knows our weaknesses and strengths," Fenghuang added.

"But together we have no weakness," Junjie argued.

"That is true," Taotie mumbled.

"Fools! Don't you know that the Dragon Warrior would find a way to defeat us by our acquaintanceship? He would make us turn on each other for power," Tong Fo interrupted.

"He has a point. There is no honor among thieves," Junjie quoted. The six uneasily watched each other closely.

"Which is why I propose a little better solution," Tong Fo replied.

"What, you propose we shrink to your size and attack the panda with our cuteness," Fenghuang remarked. The Loris glared at the owl.

"No," Tong Fo said, clapping his hands. In walked two dogs that were wearing black jumpsuit-like outfits. The Six could see their outfits concealed weapons beyond measure. Two collapsible crossbows on each side of their hips and two swords on their back. "These are the Killers."

"The legendary assassins who once killed an entire ring of their own kind. I've heard of these low lives," Junjie muttered.

"Well, fancy meeting you here, little one," one of the dogs spoke jokingly."Does your mother know you're here?" Junjie was enraged and charged the dog quickly. However, the male dog caught his hands, slammed him onto the ground, and paralyzed him temporarily.

"That is Xiao Sheng," Tong Fo said, not the east phased. Nor did he want to help Junjie. "He and his partner, Liexing, will be helping us with our little predicament."

"And if you guys fight like this," Liexing said as Sheng put Junjie back in his seat, "it's no wonder the guy you're having problems with is defeating you." Sheng positioned and re-positioned Junjie, playing with his arms and legs like a doll.

"Perfect," He said with a smile. He unfroze Junjie and the fox collapsed weakly in the chair.

"What is he," Temuti whispered to Fenghuang.

"He's an albino hyena. I've seen his type only once," Fenghuang answered.

"A white hyena? What is he doing here? And what is he doing with a black wolf?" Fenghuang shrugged.

"That, my oxen friend," Sheng said, overhearing them, "Is classified."

"How were you able to take on Junjie so easily," Fenghuang asked.

"We've studied and practiced all kinds of martial arts, weaponry, and other skills that we need to kill people," the black female wolf replied.

"Now, on to the business of death," Sheng said with a loopy smile. "First, can you pay?"

"We know of your high fee," Tong Fo replied, snapping his fingers. He presented all the money the Six had collected, stolen, or possessed illegally. This should have made Sheng happier but he seemed concerned.

"And who do you want dead?"

"A panda," Tong Fo explained. Sheng and Liexing laughed.

"What is it with people and killing pandas today," Sheng crackled.

"You've done this before," Temuti questioned.

"You're not the first to come and speak of killing pandas. We were asked to do it for this one rich nut-job. He wanted us to kill an entire village. We only do up to three murders per job and it cost extra for each person. He was willing to pay more. What was his name, honey?"

"Lord Shen," Liexing replied.

"YES! A very sappy and pathetic excuse for a peacock if you ask me. Or was he just being cocky?" And Sheng erupted in his hyena laughter.

"This panda is no ordinary panda. He's the Dragon Warrior," Taotie said.

"Wait, it's just one panda," Sheng asked. "You guys can't handle one panda? Oh, that's sad beyond belief!"

"Don't underestimate him. He is the Dragon Warrior! He is a formidable foe," Fenghuang said.

"That's what they all say before they end up dead," Liexing smiled in a singsong voice. "We're well aware of how unpredictable these pandas are."

"Will you do the job or not!" Boomed Temuti.

"Yes, and we come back to you when we've done the deed. We'll take the first payment," Sheng said taking the first chest. "You'll hear from us soon." The Six could still hear his laugh as he exited the room. "They can't handle a panda," Sheng snickered as he laughed continually. As they went out of the cave behind them, Temuti grew worried.

"Are you sure they can finish the job," Temuti asked.

"The Killers are the top trained and most well-skilled assassins in all of China, quite possibly the world," Tong reassured. "The panda won't know what hit him." They all started to laugh. The echo of their laugh could be heard all around the cave.

 **to be continued.**


	2. Learning One's Self

Learning One's Self

* * *

Po and Master Shifu were on the floor looking at the rising sun. "Now Po, you see the rising sun before you. Like the peace of the sunrise, you must learn to find peace not only with yourself but also with others." Shifu heard a particular sound emitting from Po. Shifu sighed. "Dumplings."

"What, where, who?" Po said completely awake. Shifu groaned.

"In short, before you go to sleep again, not everything can be solved in conflict," Shifu said.

"But Master Shifu, usually my fists can settle conflicts," Po said confidently. Shifu whacked him over the head with his cane. "Ouch!"

"Yes, but you know personally that that usually gets you in more trouble than ever," Shifu countered.

"Like when?"

"Like when you told Peng about his uncle, Tai-lung," Shifu said grimly. Po looked ashamed.

"Okay, so peaceful fights have some good things. But no one goes for peace anymore. Most bad guys just want to hit or attack," Po replied.

"Exactly," Master Shifu agreed, lifting his cane up, which was pointing to Po's nose. "That's why you must learn to think outside the box. Yes, your fighting style is unpredictable, and for the most part, you are adaptable, but you must learn how to apply your unpredictable fighting style other ways. Ways that can often put you in better situations than if you just used forced. Think outside the box." Master Shifu sighed from relief as he looked at the sunrise. "For now, your training is over." Po stood up and bowed. He went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Trying to make sure your 'weapon' is maintained," Said a jealous and angry voice. Po was startled but knew who it was. His initial startle became a cocky smile.

"You're still upset about me beating you in the spar, Tigress? That's bad for your health I've heard," Po smirked. Tigress growled lowly.

"You cheated," She retorted.

"Says the loser," Po said cheekily. Tigress growled louder.

"Who uses their belly as a defense mechanism?"

"Who can't punch a simple belly?"

"Watch it, Po," Tigress grumbled, placing a finger on his chest. "I can find ways to attack you so you wouldn't know I did it. And Master Shifu wouldn't know either."

"'When you least expect it, expect it.' I've come to learn that from you. You keep me on my toes, Tigress. Besides, one master did say that there are no lessons in winning but a thousand in defeat. So what did you learn, Tigress?" Po asked with an irritating smug look. Tigress punched the food pantry cabinet door out of rage.

"Lesson? The next time I spar with you, I go for the kill," Tigress snarled. Po only smiled.

"Aw, nice to know you care about me," Po smiled cheekily. Tigress stormed out of the room in a fit of rage.

* * *

The Killers went to a nearby village the next morning. The village near the Valley of Peace would undoubtedly have some information on the Dragon Warrior. The two asked around the shops and areas. They couldn't ask the bosses because that would violate some of the codes they had between each other. "Okay, I've been asking around, honey. I've come to one conclusion."

"What?" Liexing asked.

"This will be an easy kill," Sheng said a little disappointed. "From what I can gather, the guy's name is Po Ping, panda, Dragon Warrior, he lives in the Jade Palace in the Valley of Peace, and other things." Sheng's stomach growled. "Let's get some 'supplies' before we get to the job." So they went to a nearby a restaurant. The setting was really romantic.

"You know, if I didn't know you any better, I would say you were taking me on a date," Liexing smiled. Sheng chuckled.

"My dear," He said gently taking her hand, "You make it sound like I don't know anything about romance." Liexing quickly tried to stab his hand with her chopsticks, but Sheng quickly removed them. "You, on the other hand, could take a lesson on love." Liexing shook her head with a smile. She casually dug into her pocket and pulled out her ring.

"Sheng, why did you marry me," She asked out of curiosity. Sheng rolled his eyes.

"This again? I've already told you. You keep me on my feet," Sheng joked. Liexing was serious.

"Come on, tell me. I know it's not because of my looks."

"Liexing, you're the most beautiful independent person I could think of. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. I'm just shocked you said yes." Liexing smiled. "Come on, we've eaten enough. I don't want to stay long in this sappy lovey guck." As they were leaving the village, a bunny girl caught up with them.

"Excuse me, what do you work as," she asked.

"Why do you ask," Sheng replied, sitting on the ground with his legs crossed.

"Because you guys have different working clothes than the rest of the villagers. I've never seen these before."

"Well, I'll let you in on a little secret," Sheng said, whispering to her, "I cause people to not breathe."

"Sheng!" Liexing exclaimed. She didn't want the little girl to be traumatized. But the bunny girl seemed to become bouncy when she heard the news.

"You're assassins? Super! So cool! How did you guys become assassins?" Wow, that question took the Killers back a long time ago.

Sheng's full name is Xiao Sheng which means laughter in Chinese. His parents moved from Somalia to China when he was a baby because of persecution. They didn't like Sheng being an albino hyena and thought him illegitimate. Sheng is an unusual joke, a wisecrack, and overly dramatic at times. He is also mildly crazy, which is unto this day debatable. His wife Liexing is a female Chinese black wolf. Her name means spirited, which she certainly is. She is happy, slightly smug sometimes, suggestive other times, curious, and very independent. She had to be independent because her parents died in a raid by bandits and she was left alone. The two met when they discovered a secret assassin's training camp. It took in young recruits and trained them to be assassins. Sheng and Liexing both met each other and they both became the best in their camp, which started to cause some jealousy and greed. Then, Sheng heard a hit announced on them. Anyone who could kill them would be greatly rewarded. So Liexing and Sheng did something about it. They destroyed every last person in the assassin's training camp. Students, teachers, leaders, everyone was destroyed. When people heard about this, the Emperor secretly gave them reward money for stopping the training camp, but the Killers kept their skills.

The jumpsuits they have are loaded with reloads and weapons for jobs. The thing about the Killers is they charge an unusually high fee for kills. And they usually only do one kill per job. They don't do assassinations of entire people, although some say they could. Though many saw the Killers as merciless and skillfully deadly, they did have some rules.

"It was a lot," Sheng told the girl. "Sorry, we can't tell you much. But we'll get you something if we come back, okay." the bunny girl was excited as they left the village.

 **to be continued.**


	3. Po Vs Killers

Po Vs. Killers

* * *

"That was your fault!" Tigress exploded.

"It wasn't. You were at the bottom. How was that my fault?" Po remarked.

"That's enough between you two," Master Shifu instructed. This made everyone stop arguing. "Dragon Warrior, why don't you go down to the valley?" Master Shifu said, leading Po away from Tigress. "Po, please be patient with Tigress and try not to give her any reason to be mad at you."

"I don't!"

"I saw you two spar two days ago. I know what happened," Master Shifu said with his eyebrow raised.

"Okay, okay. I'll try. But she's not making it any easier."

"Nor is your constant teasing," Shifu mentioned. Po huffed.

"Fine," He grumbled. "I'll be in the village." With that, he was gone. Shifu turned to Tigress who was fuming and punching mercilessly at the dummies.

"You know that this is more damaging to you than to him," Master Shifu replied.

"I... apologize for my unprofessional behavior," Tigress said bowing, "It's just that Po is so... so annoying and maddening at times!"

"Careful Master Tigress," Shifu warned. "I know how you are with the panda when his life is on the line." Tigress looked away with a scowl on her face. "And I know how much the panda actually means to you." Tigress sighed. "Don't let your pride get in the way of seeing that. You may end up like me and Tai-Lung." That last comment made Tigress shake. "Consider it," Shifu said, going away. Tigress punched the dummy into dust.

"Urgh!" She growled.

Meanwhile, Po was angrily grumbling into the entry of the village. "I don't know why she treats me like that. I just try and be... blah! No need for that. Right now, I need some of Dad's good old food." It was morning so not many people were in the streets. However, Po could see two people standing in his way. They looked very strange. "May I help you," Po called out.

"You're Po Ping, right," Called the white dog. "The Dragon Warrior?"

"Why, yes I am," Po said proudly.

"We're here to kill you," He said with a smile. Po laughed.

"Do you know how many people have tried to do away with-" An arrow pierced his leg. "OW!" He looked at Sheng who shot the arrow.

"Don't worry, the first one's agony. The second is death," Sheng laughed. He fired another arrow with his crossbow. This one Po caught.

"Ha!" Po quickly figured out that there was an explosive on the arrow. He through the arrow back at them, but it blew up in front of his face.

"Told you, easy kill," Sheng sighed. When the dust cleared, they couldn't see any remains. They saw a glimpse of a white and black figure. "Okay, maybe not as easy as I thought." They ran after him. Po limped along to a small hiding. He grunted as he took the arrow out of his thigh. Luckily it didn't do much damage, but it still hurt. Po looked at the arrow. It was etched with an engraving: Killers. Was that their name. Why would they be doing this? He suddenly saw an arrow zip past him and land on the ground. Po ran away from the bomb. Now wasn't the time to ask stupid questions. Liexing and Sheng chased after Po.

"Interesting how a panda can run so fast," Liexing noticed.

"Meh, I've seen more amazing," Sheng commented as he jumped across from one roof to the next. He shot another arrow at Po. Po was able to deflect it, but he noticed something. Po could feel himself getting weaker and weaker. Sheng's arrow was laced with a quick tiring liquid. Po looked around. He spotted a fireworks cart. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his stones to start a fire. He always had them on hand in case of emergencies. He urgently struck a spark setting the fireworks on fire. He turned around. Sheng and Liexing were right on him. They fired two shots which Po deflected. "Feeling tired," Sheng chuckled.

"Yeah," Po panted heavily.

"Yeah, that first arrow usually wears them out. It's kind of cheating but you weren't really a hard kill after all," Sheng said taking aim. Po looked at the fireworks, which were about to fire. Po said one last word before they went off.

"Wanna bet!" With that, the fireworks ignited and he shot up the Jade Palace mountain before Sheng could even take the shot. The Killers just watched the panda shoot up in the air and head towards the Jade Palace.

"Using fireworks display as a way of escape. That's a new one on me," Liexing smirked. Sheng shrugged unimpressed.

"He just bought himself time," Sheng said going _away_ from the palace.

"Why don't we chase after him," Liexing asked.

"The masters in the Jade Palace would be on the highest guard. I personally don't want to have to fight anyone today. We'll wait until night time to get past all of them."

"Why couldn't we just do that the first time," Liexing questioned her husband. Sheng gave a corny smile.

"Where's the fun in that? This isn't much of a challenge. The panda will be done away with tonight," Sheng said dramatically and kingly. "Now," He said normally, "Let's get to the camp and eat."

Meanwhile, Po soared up to the door of the Jade Palace, where Monkey was just about to descend down the steps. He came down with a thud. Po got to the Jade Palace battered and bruised, but alive. "Master Shifu!" Monkey called. "It's Po! He needs help!" Master Shifu and Crane carried Po to sick bay, where he was treated. When Master Tigress, Viper, and Mantis saw Po, they asked who did it.

"They were assassins," Po panted, still out of breath.

"You've dealt with assassins before. You've never come nearly dead," Monkey mentioned.

"These were different. They knew me, they used some kind of stuff when they shot me in the leg. AH! Still hurts," Po groaned, trying to move it.

"'They'? How many were there?" Tigress frantically asked.

"Two. Only two. They didn't kill me right away because they didn't think I was hard to kill. But by the way, they were trying to kill me, I don't think I would be hard to kill either. These guys are tough to beat." Po showed them the arrow that shot him. "I think they call themselves the Killers."

"Killers? I don't know anything about this group," Master Shifu said. "I'll write to the other masters. Maybe they know of these assassins." While Shifu exited the room, Crane did his best to bandage the leg.

"That should be able to help you. Try not to exert yourself too much," Crane conditioned.

"In the meanwhile, we'll secure the Jade Palace. They won't be able to get past us," Monkey said confidently. When Crane, Monkey, and Mantis went out, Tigress was about to go too but Viper stopped her.

"Someone has to stay with Po," She explained. Tigress nodded. Viper slithered away.

"Well, Po," Tigress said, "Looks like you'll be able to use that 'weapon' of yours to good use." She said this in a joking manner, but Po was upright in the bed, rubbing his leg. He narrowed his eyes at the ground thinking. "What's wrong?"

"'Not hard to kill'," Po mumbled. He was thinking of the words Sheng had said. "He said I wasn't hard to kill. Like I was nothing. Am I easy kill?"

"What?" Tigress asked. She couldn't really hear Po, but she knew he was in distress. _Think outside the box,_ Shifu said. Po looked to the sun. It would be nightfall soon. He growled angrily

"Two can play at the killing game," He murmured. Then he spoke clearly to Tigress. "You're about to see a part of me that no one has seen before," He warned. "Tigress, I need some ingredients."

"You're going to cook a cake?" Tigress guessed as Po hobbled out of the room.

"Nope, I'm going to cook a trap," Po smiled evilly.

When night came, Sheng and Liexing could see Masters Shifu, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis guarding the barracks. Crane was high in the sky looking over the territory. "Well, this is going to be easy," Liexing said. There was another way to enter the barracks other than the stairs. They went through the rough terrain under the cover of bushes and trees. They made their way in through the back door, without Crane watching.

"I thought there were five of them," Sheng mentioned to his wife. "Where's the tiger the villagers talked about?"

"She's probably standing guard. We can get around her easily," Liexing said. They quietly found Po's room, which cast a big shadow.

"Ready?" Sheng asked, getting his arrow ready. They slid the door open, but they didn't fire. There was something strange about the shape of Po's covered body. They gingerly stepped forward. They threw off the covers to reveal a big pot sealed with a half foot wide hole on the top. Sheng sniffed. "That smells like a whole lot of... strong liquor, rum, and alcohol." Liexing stepped forward and made a squeak. Then they heard a hissing. Then the two looked up. There were fireworks about to fire straight into the pot. Sheng quickly tried to move the pot, but it was securely strapped to the bed. "RUN!" The Killers made a beeline to the back door as the fireworks went off. The pot burst into flames and made an explosion that shook the ground. As they ran under the cover of the trees, they could see the masters running towards the house.

"Well, that was interesting. But where is the panda," Liexing questioned as they ran. Sheng spotted something from the Jade Palace reflecting the moon's light. It looked like an eye-scope of some kind.

"The panda was watching us the whole time," Sheng said, "He set a trap for us." At the Hall of Heroes, Po put down his eye-scope.

"Gotcha," Po muttered.

"So you burned the barracks just to scare off two assassins?" Tigress accused.

"Would you rather I die?"

"No! Absolutely not," Tigress retorted. Po smirked.

"Nice to know you care for me," Po jested. "Come on, let's go help the guys with the fire."

The Killers rushed down the mountain and vanished into the woods. Sheng laughed as Liexing paced around the camp. "What are you laughing at," Liexing retorted. "We didn't get the panda."

"I'm laughing because I honestly thought this would be an easy kill. The panda tricked us and nearly killed the Killers. I find that funny. My dear Liexing, we finally have a challenge. Alright, panda. Game on," Sheng laughed his hyena laugh.

 **to be continued.**


	4. Dodging Bullets

Dodging the Bullets

* * *

"You nearly set the whole barracks ablaze!" Master Shifu exclaimed. "What were you thinking?"

"I knew they would get past you guys so I had to do something to trap them," Po said.

"You didn't think we could take them," Viper asked offended.

"I didn't mean to undermine you guys," Po explained, "But as was evident, they got past you guys. Tigress and I both saw them entering and leaving the barracks. In fact, you guys didn't even know WE were gone." Everyone slowly calmed down.

"Look, it's obvious that we're dealing with highly trained assassins who know what they're doing. The best thing we can do now is to be around Po," Tigress suggested. Everyone agreed. They noticed that Po was reading some scrolls very diligently.

"What are you doing, Po?" Master Shifu questioned.

"There's a special Kung Fu move that I'm trying to perfect. These Killers are going to find out that I'm not as killable as they think I am," Po answered gruffly. "Ah, here it is."

"So what do we do now, my dear," Sheng asked. They were back at their camp outside the village. Liexing thought about it.

"When they won't go down, poison is always around," Liexing said with a smile.

"That doesn't really rhyme," Sheng pointed out.

"Shut up," Liexing retorted. "Come on, the Dragon Warrior's favorite place is this noodle shop. We can slip something in his soup when he's there."

"Good, come on. I want to see how the panda will combat this," Sheng said.

"You say that like you expect it not to work," Liexing huffed.

"Oh, I have faith in you, honey. The panda is another story," Sheng laughed. They snuck into town and waited for Po to come down the mountain.

"Po, are you sure that it's okay for you to be out in the open?" Monkey asked. Po, Tigress, and Monkey were down in the village.

"I have to tell my father. Plus, I'll be safe for the most part."

"'Most part'?" Tigress asked.

"The Killers don't seem like they want to hurt other people. If they did, they would have just blown past you guys," Po said bluntly.

"You really don't think we're capable fighting these guys, do you?" Tigress said narrowing her eyes.

"I don't need to guys getting in between me and those arrows," Po remarked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get some food." Mr. Ping had prepared a bowl for Po on the kitchen's pick-up counter. Po and the others missed Liexing sneaking in and pouring the poison in the soup. She ducked out of sight and the two watched as the panda and his friends walked in. Po was about to take a sip of the soup, but he smelt something. The bitter side of the tongue is used so that you can detect possible poisons. Po's nose could smell that bitterness entering his tongue. He didn't taste it. He put some of it onto an open fire. The soup burst into a little flame.

"He burnt out the poison," Liexing said, amazed.

"What was that about?" Tigress asked as Po got some new soup. Po's eyes darted around trying to see if he could find the Killers.

"The soup smelt like poison. One of them must have been here," Po said, drinking his soup quickly and watchfully.

"That's impossible. We would have seen them," Monkey replied. An arrow sang through the air, but Po dodged out of the way of it. The three made a run for it.

"You were saying!" Po exclaimed. Liexing and Sheng stayed out of sight, but they still pursued Po. "Tigress, Monkey, stop running for a moment. It's me they're after."

"We're not leaving you alone," Tigress said.

"Get going before I make you!" Po threatened. Tigress was about to fire back, but Monkey stopped her.

"We should go. We're no match for these guys." Monkey said, pulling her hand. Tigress reluctantly went along. Po kept running with Sheng and Liexing on his tail. He ran to the outskirts of the town where he could see them. Sheng and Liexing came out of hiding.

"You come out to the open just to die. Huh, I thought you were smarter than that," Sheng said about to draw his crossbow.

"You can't kill me here," Po panted. Sheng and Liexing looked at each other with confused faces.

"Why? Is there some 'no tag zone' we have to observe," Sheng joked.

"I can deflect each arrow you shoot here, I'm trained to dodge them when I can't see them, and your explosives would be useless if I could deflect them here. In other words," Po said getting into a stance. "You have to fight me hand-to-hand. My way of fighting."

"See, I told you he wasn't dumb. And you wouldn't believe me," Sheng told Liexing.

"That is not what he told me," Liexing protested to Po.

"But you're right. But we're also trained in hand-to-hand combat," Sheng smiled evilly as he jumped through the air and came down on Po. Po grabbed his foot and threw him back. Sheng and Po fought each other hand-to-hand. Liexing quickly came around and tried to paralyze Po from the back. But once she touched his pressure point, it didn't phase him. Po retaliated by ducking down from Sheng's kick and sweeping Liexing's legs. When she fell down, something snapped in Sheng's manner. He grabbed Po from Liexing, tripped Po, and kept Po beneath his foot. Po noticed this.

"Oh, do you have a thing for the wolf lady," Po smirked as Sheng got his crossbow. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Her name is Liexing," Sheng said seriously. "She's my wife, and I'm Sheng. The last things you'll ever hear. You lose panda." Po grabbed a smoke bomb from Sheng's jumpsuit.

"The name's Po and I haven't lost yet!" The smoke bomb exploded. Sheng felt thrown off. It was about ten seconds until the smoke cleared. Po had disappeared. Sheng picked up Liexing. Liexing smirked at the albino hyena.

"Go ahead say it."

"Aw, you care about me," Liexing smiled, batting her eyelashes at him. Sheng rolled his eyes. "You do worry about me when we go on these missions, don't you?"

"Every day," Sheng shivered. Liexing kissed him on the cheek, making him blush, and he blushed bright red. He shook it off when she was giggling. "Come on, we can still catch up with him. Maybe we can think of a new plan."

"No rush really," Liexing said, "We know where he's going." So they walked to the Jade Palace.

* * *

"You're okay," Monkey sighed in relief.

"And you would have been better if you allowed us to stay," Tigress grumbled.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Po simply said, but Po could see that Tigress wasn't really forgiving.

"We need someone to stay with Po," Master Shifu said. "Po's deduction that these Killers are only out for him was right. Thus, we need someone to be with Po."

"I'll stay with him," Tigress volunteered. Po wasn't really easy with it. Po and Tigress had been fighting for a while now. This forced togetherness would prove disastrous. Master Shifu seemed to understand that.

"Very well, but I do not want any trouble between you two. Po's life and other lives are counting on you," Master Shifu warned. Po and Tigress bowed.

"So you're going to be with me everywhere I go?" Po asked. Tigress smirked as she nodded. "Even the bathroom," Po said jumping in place. Tigress rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Go!" She muttered. Po ran to the bathroom. Unknown to the others, Sheng and Liexing were listening from the roof. They jumped off and walked off toward the entrance of the Hall of Heroes. Unknowingly to them, the bathroom was just in earshot of them.

"So what do we do," Liexing asked.

"We cause trouble between the two of them. We need to separate the tiger from Po. They're fighting already as it is. Separating them will be easy."

"But how do we do it when we'll be seen by the others?"

"Trust me, keeping out of sight will be easy," Sheng said confidently. Po had heard all of this. They were about to come between his best friend and him. Po sighed. It was because of him that Tigress didn't like him at the moment. "Come on, let's get going to the courtyard. There we'll be making some mischief," Sheng laughed his hyena laugh. Po pulled up his pants and exited the bathroom.

"It's time to make things right," Po sighed. Po met Tigress in the courtyard. He could hear movement on the roof. He guessed that was the Killers. He bravely stepped out. He actually feared Tigress more than the Killers at this point.

"Ah, Po. Master Shifu says that you need more training to help you fend off these 'Killers'. So we're going to spar," Tigress said cracking her knuckles.

"Tigress, can we put this whole thing behind us?"

"What do you mean," Tigress replied, trying not to bring it up. She wanted to settle it out in combat where she could really take revenge on Po. Po sighed. He knew this wouldn't be easy.

"Look, I'm sorry," Po apologized. Tigress was surprised.

"What is he doing? He's supposed to be making the situation worse," Sheng whispered.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. And I'm sorry for cheating in the spar we-"

"So you did cheat," Tigress said angrily. "Why?"

"Because you're always telling me how bad I am when I make mistakes! It makes me feel like I'm useless. Like I don't matter" Po replied downcasted. Tigress immediately felt guilty. "So I cheated thinking you would think better of me. I'm sorry." Tigress finally came off her high horse.

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have made you feel like that. I guess I was..."

"Jealous," Po guessed. Tigress was about to protest but she could see the sincerity in his eyes. She sighed.

"Yes. I let my pride and... jealousy get in the way." Tigress looked down at the ground. Po placed his hand on her shoulder. His smile shone through.

"It's alright. Let's just forgive and forget," Po smiled. Tigress nodded. Po surprised her by hugging her. Tigress looked around to make sure no one was looking before she hugged back. Her back was facing the Killers' view. Po saw Sheng fuming with rage that his plan didn't work. Po stuck his tongue out at the white wolf.

"EYYYEAAAH!" Sheng screamed at the top of his lungs. He got his crossbow and started shooting his explosive arrows.

"Look out!" Po shouted, lifting Tigress and moving her out of the way. The explosion nearly took them out. "Come on, we need to get out of here." Po and Tigress raced down the mountain. "What's wrong, Sheng? Are you sore your plan was messed up?"

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU PO!" Sheng shouted shooting another exploding arrow.

"I thought hyenas were supposed to have a sense of humor," Tigress asked Po as they were chased down the mountain.

"They are and he does, but he's upset that he couldn't make us fight each other. That's one of the reasons why I apologized."

"You apologized so you could live?"

"I made a stupid mistake anyway. Why not get rid of it," Po explained, dodging an incoming arrow. "Jump!" The arrow exploded behind them. Then something happened. As Sheng and Liexing chased the two down the mountain, they suddenly stopped. Sheng and Liexing ran out of all their arrows. Sheng growled.

"Come on, we better get to camp," Sheng said. So they went down the mountain a different way. Po looked back and saw them going past them down the other way of the mountain.

"We can stop. I think they ran out of arrows," Po panted.

"Come on," Tigress smirked, "I think you've earned some dumplings."

"Hopefully, Sheng and Liexing didn't poison it," Po joked.

In the far off the hillside, that overlooked the Village, the Killers ran back to regroup. "Dang it," Sheng cursed under his breath.

"It's not that bad. We'll figure out something," Liexing assured. Then she saw something in the village. "Looks like they're closer than ever." Sheng looked to see Tigress and Po chatting in Mr. Ping's shop. Po seemed to actually make Tigress laugh though he had to slip on something to do it. Sheng smirked. Liexing noticed. "You actually like them being together. This little hyena has a soft spot for the panda," Liexing teased.

"I do not," Sheng said defensively.

"So what do we do?"

"Well, we can't kill Tigress because of the code," Sheng sighed. Even though they were slightly deranged, the Killers did follow some rules. One of them was never to kill someone who isn't the target. Sheng looked at the two from afar. "They do look nice together." Sheng saw his black wolf wife's smirk. "Come here you," He said chasing her.

 **to be continued.**


	5. Bitter Cold

Bitter Cold

* * *

Sheng sat at the camp the next day still furious as Liexing cooked breakfast. "You were a little scary yesterday," Liexing mentioned.

"How so?"

"That's the first time I've ever seen you lose it like that," Liexing explained.

"Sorry, I'm just upset about this. I'm starting to question if I can still kill people," Sheng sighed.

"You wanted a challenge. Don't worry, we'll find a way to finish the panda."

Meanwhile at the Jade Palace, Po came up with an idea to learn something from Sheng and Liexing. "It's not the best idea, Po," Crane countered.

"We know nothing of these people, and if I want to see the light of day again, I need to do this," Po replied. Tigress placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's very risky and there's a very small window for success," she said, worried. Po patted her hand.

"I've done it before," Po assured.

"Very well, panda," Master Shifu replied. "Prepare for your journey." With that, Po quickly went to his room. He was finishing up a little project when Tigress came in.

"Is that a robe, a pair of pants, and a hat you made?"

"Yeah, I've been making it ever since my first encounter with the Killers," Po explained. "It's not quite ready yet."

"Maybe I should come with you," Tigress offered.

"No. Trust me when I say I'll be fine," Po replied. He got his things and started out the door.

"Oh, if you are in hand-to-hand combat with these guys, dislocate their arms for me. For shooting at us," Tigress said deviously. Po chuckled.

"I'll try." He went down the mountain, through the village, and out to the snowy mountains. The Killers saw him.

"He's alone, going to an unfamiliar terrain, and no backup in sight. Why?" Sheng carefully observed.

"Come on, we are used to snow and ice. Let's get packed and get going," Liexing hurried. Po went to the nearby snowy mountain range, knowing that the Killers were right behind him. As he ascended into the white clouds above, he could see that there was a blizzard raging the mountain. When the Killers got there, they could barely see.

"Honey," Sheng shouted. "Use the fire arrows." So she lit some arrows and randomly shot them through the blizzard. Po saw one of them pass way over his head.

"Why would they shoot so badly? That was nowhere near me," Po asked himself. The flame somehow still burned in the snow. Then there were other flaming arrows near him. It wasn't until he crossed in front of them at he dodged an arrow aimed at his head. "That's why. They're using these things as light and if something passes it they can get a reasonable shot." So Po began covering the fires were snow.

"Darn it," Liexing muttered, "He figured out the attack. He's stomping out the fires."

"Then we know where he'll pop up," Sheng said, rushing towards one of the flames. Po was about to snuff out the last arrow when Sheng jumped on him. Po threw him off his back and down at the ground. Po tried to punch him but Sheng dodged the hit. Sheng pushed Po away with his legs. Liexing jumped on Po's back as well. Before she could pierce her knife into him, Po fell on his back, nearly crushing her. While she was knocked out, Sheng came charging at him with his sword. Po ducked and jumped over every swing Sheng swung. Finally, Po grabbed his hand, punched Sheng in the face, and let the knocked out hyena fall into the snow. With both of them knocked out, Po was about to leave them there. He looked at them and saw the snow already covering them up. He groaned. His conscience wouldn't let him leave them there. He spotted a nearby cave. Po managed to carry Sheng and Liexing to the cave. He bounded their hands and feet behind them. Po also took a bomb from one of their pockets. To wake Sheng up, Po punched him in the arm hard enough to dislocate his shoulder. "OOOWWW!"

"That was from Tigress for shooting at us," Po said. Sheng struggled to move the arm but he couldn't. Even if he could, Po had bounded his hands. Sheng could see Liexing next to him bound as well. He growled at Po. "Don't worry, she's just sleeping. Now, you're going to supply me with some answers. Who sent you?"

"Sorry, no telling," Sheng singsonged. "Besides, it's against our code to tell the target who ordered a hit on them."

"You guys follow a code," Po asked.

"Hey, we're not just some merciless killers, though sometimes we are. We have standards as well."

"Is one of them that you can't kill people who aren't the target," Po questioned, "Is that why you haven't killed my friends?"

"Why do you ask? Are you saying you want us to kill your girlfriend, the tiger?" Sheng smirked.

"She's not my girlfriend," Po harshly answered back.

"Aw, I thought she was. I mean the amount of stuff she says about you in her diary."

"She writes about me," Po wondered. "I mean... that's not the point."

"So yes, we do have a code not to kill your girlfriend."

"She's NOT my girlfriend," Po growled out.

"You should work on that," Sheng smiled. Po groaned.

"How high is your fee," Po asked.

"Why? You want to kill someone after we kill you?"

"I'm asking."

"19 million yuan for each head and only up to three heads per job," Sheng explained. 19 million yuan is about 3 million US dollars.

"Only princes and emperors can afford that," Po exclaimed in shock. "Which prince wants me dead?"

"I didn't say it was a prince," Sheng explained. Po knew he wasn't going to tell him who, but he had to play his game in order to find out.

"Okay, what you're 'not' telling me is that my enemies have gathered together to put an end to me?" Po guessed.

"Wow, you are smart," Sheng teased. Po glared. "Any more questions?"

"Yes, what is a white hyena doing in China?" Sheng's smirk fell after that.

"Since you've been able to last longer than my other targets, I'll tell you," Sheng said. "My story is much like yours. My parents moved here because an albino hyena wouldn't make good news. I was picked on and I became an assassin to stop it. When the training became jealous of our skills, they tried to kill us, but we finished them all."

"And Liexing," Po asked.

"That's Mrs. Killer to you," Sheng joked. "Her village was raided and she was left alone. Like your girl- I mean the tiger's life, I imagine." Po sighed. He picked up his things and walked out the cave.

"When she wakes up, have her bite the ropes," Po said.

"Why would you tell me how to escape?"

"Because you would have anyway," Po simply replied. "She'll help you relocate your arm and help you out with the snow wall."

"Why don't you just finish us off?" Po turned around and smirked at him.

"That would be something you would predict me to do, isn't it? Besides, where's the fun in that?" Po smiled. He set the bomb to go off. He threw it at the top of the cave and ran for it. The bomb made the snow cover the cave almost completely. Sheng sighed. The stinging pain in his dislocated arm was proving to be intolerable. He wiggled onto his side and slammed into the rocky ground, fixing his arm.

"Ah, better," He sighed. A while after that, Liexing began to wake up. "Evening sweetie."

"Evening, it was just morning a minute ago," Liexing groaned.

"You've been out for a whole hour by my guess. Po knocked us out and sealed us in the cave. He left us a torch, little food, and we're bound with ropes. Can you take those pretty pearly whites of yours and cut the ropes?" Liexing wiggled her body over and started to gnaw at the ropes.

"Why did he leave all that stuff," Liexing asked with a full mouth.

"He asked a lot of questions. About us, about the code, and other things. He didn't seem like he wanted to kill us in the first place," Sheng replied. "OW! That's not the ropes, sweetheart."

"Sorry." Liexing was able to gnaw through the last binding rope. Sheng grabbed his sword, cut through the ropes on his legs, and took care of Liexing's ropes. "So we pursue him after we get out of here?"

"No, we have to stock up on arrows. We'll have to make some more arrows and more poison when we get back," He said cutting through the ropes.

"That's going to take a while," Liexing said.

"We don't have a choice. The panda has made us use more ammunition than we planned to." Sheng said. He turned his attention to the wall of snow. "We can't try to claw our way out." Liexing drew out a mini shovel. "You really are full of surprises," Sheng smirked. "This is going to take a while."

 **to be continued.**


	6. What Now?

What Now?

* * *

About four days after the Killers got trapped in the cave, the Six had a secret meeting again. "My friends, there is a matter of discussion to be made concerning the Killers," Tong Fo announced.

"Those dogs were supposed to already kill that panda by now," Li-Dong said.

"No doubt they've run into problems with the panda like we all did," Fenghuang replied.

"I thought they would have finished him by now," Junjie grumbled.

"They will, which is why I've called you here," Tong Fo said. "It's obvious that the Killers are a well-trained team. When they finish off the Dragon Warrior, we'll rule the Valley of Peace, even all of China."

"I like it already," Temuti commented, thinking about the world he would rule.

"We will have collected a large sum of money individually," Tong Fo continued. "Where it took six of us to pay the Killers' fee, one could easily do."

"You're saying that we could be so powerful we could order them to kill each other," Fenghuang finished.

"If that's so, I'm destroying you guys first," Taotie mentioned. They started to make a fuss about it until Tong Fo called their attention.

"In order to avoid that happening, I propose that after the Killers destroy the panda, we destroy them. Two against six and our gangs," Tong Fo explained.

"I like it. After we kill them, no one will be able to conquer us," Temuti said. "And the Killers have a code that doesn't allow them to kill their employers, right?"

"Correct," Tong Fo smiled evilly. "They won't know what hit them." They all laughed evilly into the dark sky.

* * *

The next day, word of the Killers being sighted reached the Jade Palace. "They're the top assassins in the world," Shifu explained. "No one who gets on their hit list is alive the next day. It's amazing how Po has lasted this long."

"I'm actually surprised myself," Po sighed.

"What's the next step," Tigress asked.

"I stay next to you as much as possible. They won't take a shot if I'm next to someone. They don't kill anyone other than the target."

"You believe them," Tigress questioned.

"They haven't harmed you yet," Po reasoned.

"Nevertheless, we must make sure that you are safe," Master Shifu said. "From now on, you are confined to the Jade Palace. Understand?"

"I understand, Master Shifu," Po bowed. "Tigress, I have something to show you."

"Please tell me it's not another Kung Fu technique that you'll do horribly wrong again," Tigress murmured. Po looked at her with a fallen face. "I mean I'm interested," She smirked. Po rolled his eyes. He led Tigress to his room where he showed her a plain gray robe with a straw hat and a pair of black pants. "Those are for you?"

"Yep, I made them special," Po said, putting them on. "This will make the Killers so angry."

"Why are you trying to make them angry?"

"Because they said I was an easy kill. I'm going to show them that I'm not," Po grunted, pulling out a lingering string from the robe. Tigress was concerned.

"Why are you worried about being easy kill?"

"Because I'm not!" Po shouted a bit at Tigress. She flinched back. "It's like being called useless all over again."

"What do you mean again?" Po was silent. "You've been called that not only by me?" Po looked at her.

"No, no. You've never called me useless," Po assured her. Tigress wasn't convinced as she started walking to the courtyard.

"I might as well have with all the nasty things I've said to you," Tigress said remorsefully. Po rested his hand on her shoulder.

"It's all in the past. I'm sorry for shouting. I keep forgetting you've had it worse than me. But we have to look past that." Po smiled. Meanwhile, the Killers were finishing up with their weapons.

"I have a new weapon to present you," Liexing said.

"What is it," Sheng asked.

"It's a smaller arrow. It's virtually silent," Liexing smiled delightfully. Sheng smiled back.

"I knew I loved you for a reason," Sheng laughed. "Come on, let's get to the panda." So they made their way to the Jade Palace. There in the courtyard, they saw Po, Tigress, and Crane in the open. They stayed low out of sight from the wall. "I'll have our backs. This place is bound to be on high alert." So Liexing would take the shot. Po's back was facing the Killers, and Tigress and Crane didn't see them until they heard a faint noise. When they looked, there were two arrows sticking out of Po's back and hat.

"PO!" They screamed.

"Yes," Po said, perfectly fine.

"He's still standing," Sheng marveled.

"But how" Liexing questioned. Po took off the robe to let the Killers see the densely sown robe he made.

"Inpentratable to arrows," He smirked.

"OH COME ON!" Sheng exclaimed, giving away their hiding spot. "That's cheating!" Liexing quickly shot her poison arrow, which did hit Po in the arm.

"Po's hit!" Tigress exclaimed, managing to get Po quickly out of the way. She looked back at the Killers with a menacing look. Sheng was ready to shoot if she came. Liexing kept shooting arrows. This time, they were exploding ones. Tigress and Crane quickly moved Po inside.

"I need to rest," Po panted. "She shot me with one of her poison arrows."

"What do we do?" Crane asked.

"Just give me a minute," Po grunted. Then Po breathed deeply and made a couple of hand gestures. He then put his hands together and he started to glow for a minute and then breathed out. "Okay, I'm fine."

"How did you do that," Tigress asked.

"There's an ancient scroll about curing poisons in the body. Not bad for the first time doing it," Po nervously joked. He slowly got back up. He quickly grabbed a bow and arrow and went outside.

"You think he's dead yet," Sheng asked.

"He should be," Liexing cautiously said. "But I don't hear any crying yet." Then the panda stormed out the courtyard with the arrow drawn.

"Hey, Killers!" Po called. He released the arrow as it nearly hit Sheng. Tigress and Crane came out as well and started to chase the Killers.

"Run!" Sheng shouted. The Killers retreated back down the mountain.

"Why are we running? We can take these guys," Liexing said.

"I don't want to use more arrows on the others and we need to regroup in order to find out a way to take out Po," Sheng explained.

"Crane, go back to Po. I'll take these guys," Tigress said to the bird. Crane knew she didn't stand a chance, but he did as he was told. The Killers made it down the mountain with Tigress on their tails.

"Why is she still chasing us?"

"You would be upset too if someone hurt me, right?" Sheng said. Liexing remained quiet, pretending to think about it. "Right?" She still remained quiet. "Liexing!"

"I'm kidding. Come on, let's vanish and attack," Liexing said. They hid behind the houses and shops as Tigress came down the mountain. She carefully looked around. She suddenly felt a hand on her. She grabbed the person's hand and threw him down on the ground.

"OW!"

"Po?" Tigress exclaimed. She helped him up. "You're supposed to be at the Jade Palace."

"I'm also supposed to make sure that you're okay," Po reasoned. Po dodged and ducked two arrows aimed at him. Liexing shot the first two, but Sheng sneezed and accidentally hit Tigress's ankle.

"AGH!" She screamed.

"You're hurt," Po exclaimed. He deflected the arrows while dragging Tigress to safety. He quickly assessed the injury. "Okay, it's not a poison arrow. They just hit you. So Liexing has the poison arrows."

"Nice of you to notice," Tigress grunted in pain.

"I thought you couldn't feel anything."

"That's mainly in my hands," Tigress explained. An arrow zipped past Po.

"Come on, we have to get you to the palace," Po said.

"Po!" Tigress said in a warning voice as Po lifted her up like a bride. She stumbled for words.

"You're hurt and you need help. Just let me do the hard work for once," Po said. So, Po rushed towards the beginning step of the Jade Palace.

"Sheng," Liexing called. "Get the explosive arrows." Sheng readied his shot. Po looked up the mountain.

"There's no way I'm going to make it in time." He looked back and saw Sheng taking aim. Po quickly grabbed a nearby shop's old wok and sat on it, right as Sheng made the shot. The explosion catapulted Po and Tigress up the entire Jade Mountain.

"How? Just freaking how?" Sheng laughed.

"Should we catch up with them?"

"No, we need to save our arrows. I'm beginning to think I'm a lousy shot," Sheng said as they went to the camp.

"You're not. Po's just very hard to kill." Liexing replied. Sheng laughed.

 **to be continued.**


	7. Final Move

Final Move

* * *

"Po, you can put me down," Tigress repeated herself. "I'm fine. It's just a sore ankle."

"I'm sorry, but you can't walk on that foot until we bandage it," Po said, finally getting her to sick bay. He quickly tended to the wound as Master Shifu came in. Po explained what happened.

"I'll have the rest of the Furious Five scout out the village. They'll find these Killers," Master Shifu said, walking out the door.

"I'll go," Tigress said, about to stand up. Po gently pushed her down.

"We need to make sure that foot isn't badly damaged. Let me look at it," Po looked at the wound. "I'll be right back." He went into the kitchen and came back with some dense liquid in a bowl. He gently rubbed some of the liquid on the wound. It almost seemed like the wound magically disappeared and Tigress could walk on her foot again.

"Another thing you learned from the scrolls," Tigress asked as she stood up on it. Po nodded. Tigress suddenly felt dizzy. Po rested her down on the bed.

"One of the side effects is weariness. Don't worry, you'll have your strength back in the next hour," Po explained. Tigress sighed as she relaxed a bit.

"Thanks, Po," Tigress said, just smiling enough to make Po smile back. Po knew that Tigress could hold herself up so he thought that it would be wasting her time if he just stayed here annoying her. So he got up and was about to go when Tigress called out, "Wait!" Po looked back to see Tigress stumbling for words. "Um... I'm not really tired or anything, I'm technically your protector, and you can't leave the Jade Palace so you can stay if you like."

"Are you sure," Po asked, surprised she would want him to stay. "I don't want to bother you or anything."

"I've gotten used to it," Tigress smirked. Po shook his head. "But you can stay if you like."

"Okay, if you say so," Po said, sitting back on the ground next to her bed. Tigress chuckled a bit since she had to look down at him to see him. She rolled over on her side and they talked like that.

Meanwhile, the Killer couple was contemplating about how to finish off Po. "We can't bomb him, we can't paralyze him, we can't shoot at him, and we can't poison him. I'm beginning to think we just can't kill him," Sheng said, "We've tried everything and he's countered each one with ease."

"Well, he thought out of the box with us. Maybe we should think out of the box as well," Liexing suggested. Sheng was about to say something, but Liexing stopped him. "No we are not going to kick him in the nuts," She said. Sheng sulked. "It really disturbs me that you wanted to do that."

"Eh, welcome to the club," Sheng replied. Sheng made a quick look at the village from their camp. He could spot some of the Furious Five patrolling the town. Then an idea came into his mind. He smirked evilly.

"I know that smirk. What are you thinking?" Liexing asked excited to know.

"We kidnap the Furious Five, threaten to kill them, and have Po offer himself to save them," Sheng said.

"Doesn't Po know that we don't kill people who aren't targets?"

"Yeah, but I can go back on that. No honor among thieves. Plus, I may just kill them just because I'm questioning my assassination skills."

"And you'll really do it?" Liexing asked. Sheng could detect the hint of timidness in her. If he went back on the code, then that means he could really be buck wild. That code was the one thing Liexing liked about Sheng. It meant that even he had standards. But he could hurt her if he broke the code, physically and emotionally. Sheng eased her fears.

"I'll try to make my bluff look convincing," Sheng replied.

"Okay, so who do we kidnap?"

"The monkey, snake, bird, and the little bug," Sheng said.

"What about the tiger?"

"Absolutely, not."

"Why? You struck her in the ankle. She's wounded."

"One," Sheng listed, "It's a terrible cliche. It's obvious that Po likes this tiger. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been so honest and helpful towards her. He even carried her like a bride. I kidnap her, it will be your damsel in distress story all over again. I'm not letting that happen. Po would kill me and I already can't kill Po. Two, I'm not dealing with her. She's the strongest person on the team. I've known lions to be strong but tigers are stronger. It would be easier to capture these guys then mess with that woman."

"Okay, okay, so let's get going and kidnap the others," Liexing said, putting on her swords.

* * *

"Po," Tigress asked, "Why did you cheat?"

"I already told you," Po replied.

"Yeah, but why else? I know that's not the only reason," Tigress said. Po sighed.

"I... wanted to impress you. I wanted to be better so I could impress you, but I only made you angry," Po replied.

"It was my fault," Tigress blamed herself, "You were just retaliating from all the insults I've thrown at you. I should have known better."

"Here's a good question. Why do you care so much about why I cheated," Po asked.

"Because it isn't you," Tigress replied with a bit of surprise and disappointment. "I wouldn't expect you to do that. You're always honest and I've come to like that about you." Po blushed a bit. "Why are your cheeks red?"

"Um... it's a... side effect of the," He looked at Tigress's eyes and knew he couldn't lie. "I don't know," Po simply said. Tigress chose not to press the topic any further. "I think we've apologized enough to each other. Let's talk about something else." They were quietly thinking.

"Who do you think wants you killed, since the Killers charge such a high fee," Tigress asked.

"I can only guess it's one of my enemies. Scorpion's in jail, I just put Hundun back in jail, and those wolves are done with. So the only other criminals are Junjie, Fenghuang, Li-Dong, Fung, Taotie, and Tong Fo. Now that I think of it, those people would have just enough to pay the Killers' fee together."

"How are you going to stop them?" Po sighed.

"I hope I don't have to kill them. But that's proving to be hard," Po said. Then he remembered something. "Hey, I'm sure your weariness is over with. You can move around, you know, or train."

"Actually, I'm okay just talking with you," Tigress replied. Po smiled. Tigress blushed a bit.

"Did you get a shade redder just now," Po asked.

"NO!" Tigress protested. Just then Shifu ran in.

"The Killers have kidnapped the Furious Five!" He exclaimed. Po jumped up and Tigress got out of her bed.

"What? When?"

"I went down to the village to see how the others were doing," Shifu explained, "When I couldn't find them, an arrow flew past me. On it, it had this." He presented the scroll.

 _We've kidnapped the Furious Five. Come to the Gu-Ling Cave._

"It's a trap," Tigress said. Po sighed.

"Do we have a choice," Po replied. Po, Tigress, and Master Shifu went to the foreboding cave. It's monstrous stalactites and stalagmites could intimidate anyone. In the dark of the cave, they saw the Furious Five strapped to poles on a little incline. Sheng was on the right of the line of poles and Liexing was on the left. "Sheng!"

"I wouldn't come any closer," Sheng said, aiming the crossbow at Crane first. Po stopped. "Listen, you've been an interesting target. I'll give you that. But my patience is wearing thin. My employers need your head."

"So you kidnap my friends? What about that code of yours," Po asked.

"At this point, I'm questioning if I can still kill. Maybe I can shoot your friends through the head."

"Don't do it, Po," Viper yelled out.

"Wait," Po shouted out as Sheng was about to pull the trigger. "If you take out me, the people who hired you are going to be on your head. They'll be rulers who could be able to buy you and kill the others. So to avoid that, you two must be destroyed as well." Sheng looked to his wife. She shrugged. Sheng quickly put back the collapsible crossbow.

"I'm listening," Sheng said.

"There is no honor among these guys. They would take you out the moment they learned I was dead. Then they could take over China," Po explained. Sheng thought about it. Po was sure that Tigress wasn't near him just in case.

"I have an idea," Sheng said, drawing out his crossbow again, aiming at Po, "But it requires you dead."

 **to be continued.**


	8. The Final Kill

The Final Kill

* * *

The Six anxiously waited for the Killers to come. "We've been here two weeks," Temuti grumbled, "Let's forget about them. We'll take on the Dragon Warrior ourselves."

"No need," Sheng said, coming into the cave. "The panda is dead." The Six cheered as Sheng and Liexing held solemn faces. "We'll be collecting the rest of our money now." Junjie's goons came behind them and grabbed them by the hands. "What's the meaning of this!"

"You see, the panda was the only one obstacle. Now that we can rule China, we have to finish you off to make sure we don't try to finish each other off," Tong Fo said deviously. Li-Dong picked up Liexing by the jumpsuit.

"Perhaps we'll start with the little lady," He laughed. Sheng then pushed the goon holding him down, took both crossbows and shot the goons on the sides dead, jumped onto Li-Dong's head and stabbed him in the back with his knife. Once Liexing was freed, she shot her poison arrow at Junjie, who was struck on the side. Sheng launched at Fenghuang, who repelled him. Sheng went for her on the right side. While she was distracted with that, Liexing quickly shot her arm with her toxic arrows. Sheng and Liexing quickly made for the exit.

"Stop them," Tong Fo shouted.

"They just killed your cousin, Fung," Gah-RI said. "We need to bail out of this."

"We can't! We're too deep in this," Fung replied, freaking out. Sheng and Liexing disappeared into the forest. They hid out of sight, overhearing Temuti's and Taotie's conversation.

"We can't find them," Taotie said looking everywhere.

"Nevermind that," Temuti replied. "They already killed the Dragon Warrior. We can still conquer the Jade Palace." So they went back to the cave. Sheng and Liexing ran until they stopped to catch their breath. Sheng looked at his wife, who had a cheeky smile.

"Don't say it. I know the panda was right," Sheng panted. "Come on, we need to get to the Jade Palace." They traveled through the night to get to the Jade Palace. They got there at sunrise. When they climbed the palace steps, Tigress was waiting for them with a smirk.

"Well, it's nice to see you alive," Tigress said smugly. Sheng yawned.

"Not now, tiger. We've come back for Po. I ain't got time to put up with your tail," Sheng grumbled going past her. Tigress jumped when she felt something on her tail. "Although it's a lovely tail," Sheng smiled cheekily as he stroked her tail gently. Tigress growled as she pulled her tail way from him.

"Why you!"

"As much as I want to see you finish off Sheng, Tigress, we need him alive," Po said. "How did it go?"

"You were right. They did plan to kill us," Sheng sighed. "We were only able to kill the bird, the huge croc, and the little fox. The oxen, the smaller crocodiles, the warthog, and the Loris are all that still live."

"So what's the plan," Liexing asked.

"We could put them all in prison," Tigress suggested.

"No, they would bust out and try to finish off the Killers," Po replied.

"I have an idea," Sheng proposed. He whispered it to them. Po looked a little grieved.

"Alright. But there are two people I want you to spare."

"Give me the name and why" Sheng replied.

"Taotie, the warthog. He has a son that he has to watch over," Po explained. "And the smaller crocs. They're really just pathetic thieves that won't amount to anything."

"Yeah, I realized that by looking at them," Sheng sighed. "Okay, then we'll need to get going. They'll be here in a moment. We can cut them off in the forest."

* * *

Tong Fo, Fung's gang, Taotie, and Temuti were marching through the woods. Junjie's students had fled amidst the carnage of last night. They marched onward to the Jade Palace. "Once we reach the Jade Palace, we'll all team up against Shifu. His precious students won't know what hit them," Tong Fo smiled deviously.

"There's only one problem with that," said Po, who was in front of them. The criminals looked as if they had seen a ghost. "What's the matter? Did the panda get your tongue? I don't know why you're speechless now. You could probably finish me off," Po proposed. The crooks looked at each other.

"GET HIM!" Temuti shouted.

"Actually, I was thinking that we...ah... run for our lives," Fung said, running from the group. Tong Fo groaned. He snapped his fingers and his gorilla guards pursued the panda. Po easily jumped on top of one of their heads, making one knock out the other.

"Well, that was easy," Po commented. He then saw Temuti, Tong Fo, and Taotie running after him. "Oh boy!" Po ran away from the three. While Fung and his gang was running from the fray, Liexing stopped them.

"AH! Killer lady," Fung exclaimed, hiding behind Gah-Ri. Liexing rolled her eyes.

"Look, you guys don't need to be bandits. In fact, come with me and you'll learn what happens to people who get into things they're not supposed to," Liexing said in a commanding tone. "Now follow me unless you want to be murdered," She said with a smile.

"Lead the way, ma'am," The group replied cowardly. Po, on the other hand, continued running from Tong Fo, Temuti, and Taotie. Sheng dropped out of the trees and snatched Taotie from behind.

"You have a son," Sheng said to him. "So we're going to spare you because your son would be after us. But the others will die." Sheng bounded Taotie's hands and led him to where the two were going to appear. Po lead Temuti and Tong Fo towards an open field. He stopped there.

"Wow, I'm really out of shape," Po panted. Temuti and Tong Fo prepared to capture Po.

"There's no place to hide Dragon Warrior," Tong Fo said.

"I'm giving you this one last chance," Po announced, "Turn from your evil ways and I won't destroy you." Tong Fo and Temuti looked at each other.

"Yeah, right," Temuti smugged. Suddenly, he froze and then fell to the ground. An arrow stuck out of his back. Po quickly charged Tong Fo, grabbed his finger, and did the Wuxi Finger Hold on him. The Loris disappeared in a golden cloud. Po coughed as the dust cleared.

"Well, that was dustier than I expected. If you had done that on me, I really would have freaked out," Sheng said. Taotie and Fung's group all stood in horror. Sheng spoke up. "It was Po that wanted to spare all of you. For differing reasons. Now that you are spared, you can not and will not try to hurt Po. If you do, I will kill you. Free of charge. Now, LEAVE!" With that, the warthog and the group of crocs ran away. Sheng sighed.

"Well, that went well," Liexing smiled.

"Come on, let's go back to the Jade Palace. There's a lot to tell the others," Sheng said.

"What about the payment that they were supposed to give you," Po asked.

"Oh, we stole that already," Sheng replied as if it were nothing. Po just shook his head.

"Okay then, let's get to the Jade Palace," Po stated.

 **To be continued.**


	9. End

End

* * *

"All of the dangerous ones are dead and the two that Po told me to spare are shaking in their skins. All in all, it was successful," Sheng told Master Shifu. The white hyena also saw Tigress talking to Liexing. He thought it was weird but he dismissed it. "I am sorry for what I've done. I know no amount of money will fix that," Sheng said.

"You can try," Po suggested. Shifu hit him in the gut. "OW! I mean, it's okay."

"We understand that you were just doing your job," Master Shifu formally said. "Now what do you do?"

"Don't tell my wife, but I'm thinking of just going into the bounty hunter career. I think I'm ready to settle down a bit," Sheng sighed looking at his wife.

"And being a bounty hunter is a good way of doing that," Po asked.

"Hey, I need to stay on my toes," Sheng chuckled. The hyena rested his hand on Po's shoulder. "You've been an excellent target, Po. You've challenged me in ways that most other people couldn't. So let it be known that the Killers only missed _one_ target."

"It was good to fight you as well. You really pushed me to think out of the box. Are you sure you don't want to stay here? There are a lot of houses opening up now that you guys eliminated most of the top criminals," Po said. Sheng shook his head.

"No, I think I need some rural life. I'm actually a bit of a farmer," Sheng bragged a bit. Shifu and Po looked at him doubtfully. "It's true," He exclaimed.

"Well, it's good to know that you'll be on the good side from now on," Po said as Liexing joined Sheng's side. "Goodbye, Liexing. And take good care of Sheng. I know that he usually gets into trouble," Po joked. Sheng and Liexing laughed.

"Well, goodbye warriors of the Jade Palace. I hope we meet again. Just not in the same manner as we met before," Sheng nervously laughed. Then they started out the door.

"Sheng," Po called. Before Sheng could turn around, an arrow shot him in the leg.

"AHHH! WHAT THE HECK, PO!" Sheng screamed. Everyone in the room was surprised Po did it. Po just held his smug smile.

"That's for shooting me in the leg the first time we met. Now, we're even," Po said. Sheng managed to laugh.

"One of these days, Po. I will kill you," Sheng threatened though he knew he never would. Liexing helped him down the mountain. Sheng managed to pull the arrow out of his leg. "AHH! Man, he's a good shot."

"Careful," Liexing cautioned. "We have to get you down the mountain in one piece. So don't try to lean on it so much". They were halfway down the mountain when Sheng asked Liexing a question.

"What were you talking to Tigress about?"

"I told her to follow her heart and to be... unpredictable," Liexing smiled suggestively. Sheng widened his eyes.

"No," he said in disbelief. "The panda?" Liexing nodded. "Wow! of course, it was pretty obvious." As they got to the bottom of the mountain, Liexing wanted to say something.

"Sheng, there's something I have to tell you," Liexing said nervously, sitting him down on the bottom stair.

"What is it," Sheng asked as she sat down as well. Liexing anxiously whispered to him. His eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Liexing replied, anxiously waiting for his reaction. Sheng suddenly stood up, picked up Liexing, and swung her around overjoyed. "Sheng! Your leg!"

"I don't feel any pain now!" Sheng said excitedly. He gently rested Liexing on her feet and wrapped his arms around her. "My wife's having a baby. My baby," He smiled.

"Doesn't this put a damper on the 'Killers'?" Liexing asked.

"Oh, about that. I was thinking of just being bounty hunters. That way we don't have to kill anyone and we can take time out for the baby," Sheng smiled.

"I was so worried you'd be upset," Liexing sighed.

"I love you, Liexing. This is the best thing that has ever happened to us," Sheng gave a reassuring smile. Liexing smiled back. "Okay, now the pain is coming back. AHH, there we go," Sheng said shrinking back down. Liexing rolled her eyes as she picked him up and went back to the camp to bandage up the leg. As the day went on, in the barracks, Po was reading some Kung Fu scrolls in his room when Tigress came in.

"Hey," Po greeted.

"Hey," Tigress replied. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just looking at some more scrolls. The Killers may have stopped hunting me, but I still have to be on my guard," Po answered. "Where are the others? It's strangely quiet."

"The others are down at your dad's shop throwing a party to celebrate the reduction of crime," Tigress replied. Po chuckled.

"More like another excuse to sell the old bean buns," Po mumbled. Tigress sat next to him on the floor. "Why are you here? I know parties aren't your thing but you usually go to the Training Hall during this time of day."

"I was told to be more... unpredictable," Tigress smirked. Po shrugged.

"Hey, what did you and Liexing talk about?"

"Personal things," Tigress simply said. Po didn't bother to go any further. He knew that was all that he was going to get. "You know she's pregnant."

"You're lying," Po expressed. Tigress shook her head. "Wow, good thing Sheng wants to settle down and be a bounty hunter." Tigress looked at him with a confused face. "Don't ask me. I don't understand it as well." They were silent for a while. "Why would you want to be more unpredictable?"

"It's better that way. It makes sure that I always have a new challenge," Tigress replied. Po shrugged it off as just Tigress being Tigress. "Hey, Po?"

"Hmm," Po said. Tigress kissed him on the lips. Po didn't move. His eyes just instinctively close shut and he started to kiss back. As suddenly as she had kissed him, she pulled away, leaving Po blinking, speechless, and confused. Tigress just smirked and stood up. "Wait," Po stopped her, "Is this going to be a thing between us or are you just playing with me?"

"Maybe," Tigress replied. She was starting for the door, but she suddenly felt her tail being stroked. She unconsciously wrapped her tail around Po's hand as she purred. She shut her eyes, biting her lips a bit to keep from moaning.

"Two can play at that game, Tigress," Po whispered huskily behind her. The warmth of his breath made her purr louder. Tigress turned around, releasing Po's hand from her tail.

"True," She smirked. Then she tackled Po to the ground with her on top of him. "But it's a game we both can win." Po smiled.

"And what lessons can be learned from this game," Po asked. Tigress chuckled.

"Figuratively speaking, always go for the kill," Tigress replied mischievously. They kissed each other as Tigress's tail blindly closed the door to the room.

 **The End**

 **Cue the awesome action credits.**


End file.
